


monster under the bed.

by cheonsagateun



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Kidfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: "Ada monster di bawah tempat tidur."





	monster under the bed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemistray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemistray/gifts).



> **disclaimer:** stray kids merupakan salah satu boy group keluaran jyp entertainment. park yejin adalah salah satu mantan trainee jyp entertainment. seluruhnya bukan punya penulis. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** untuk shashasha :”D dan maaf ya bukan romens huhu karakternya masih umur 8 tahunan semua ;;u;;

“Ada monster di bawah tempat tidur.”

Jisung berujar dengan bisik-bisik sekretif. Yejin mengerutkan alis. Apa yang diucapkan Jisung terasa seperti dongeng di telinga sang gadis kecil. Monster di bawah tempat tidur hanyalah akal-akalan orang dewasa agar anak-anak seperti mereka tidur cepat. Ada monster di bawah tempat tidur, kata mereka, monster itu akan merayap keluar dari kolong tempat tidur dan menelan anak-anak yang masih membuka mata saat jam malam mereka berakhir. Versi kedua, monster itu akan menancapkan cakarnya pada kaki anak kecil sebelum menariknya paksa ke bawah kolong tempat tidur. Setelah itu, tidak ada yang tahu apakah anak itu dimakan atau terjebak di dunia monster selamanya. Apapun itu, bagi Yejin semuanya sama. Takhayul.

Dan tidak heran jika Jisung begitu percaya pada takhayul. Juga kebodohannya karena memilih untuk mampir ke kamar Jisung sejenak (ia pikir, Jisung akan kesepian dan ia pikir, tidak ada salahnya menemani anak lelaki itu hingga dibuai lelap). Hanya helaan napas lelah yang lolos dari belahan bibir sang gadis kecil, matanya pun mengarah malas pada Jisung yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang susun (dengan mata bulat berbinar dan mulut setengah terbuka mengharap reaksi).

“Jisung, kau harus tidur.”

Hanya itu yang sanggup dilisankannya. Dari kerut-kerut di kening sang anak lelaki juga bibirnya yang mengerucut protes, Yejin tahu bahwa Jisung tidak suka.

“Ini serius, Yejin!” Kali ini, anak lelaki itu berseru. Satu tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk kolong tempat tidurnya tak sabar. “Ada monster di bawah tempat tidur! Dia takut gelap dan dia baiiik banget! Tapi dia kesepian. Yejin mau jadi temen dia?”

Anak perempuan itu memijit kening. Berteman dengan Jisung sejak pertama kali anak lelaki itu melangkah masuk ke dalam panti asuhan membuatnya hapal kelakuan Jisung luar dalam. Dibandingkan dengan Yejin yang pragmatis, Jisung lebih berisik dan imajinatif (... serius, percaya tidak jika dulu Jisung punya teman khayalan bernama Seungmin? Sampai berbusa mulut Yejin mengingatkan Jisung bahwa Seungmin itu tidak nyata). Jisung percaya peri gigi dan sinterklas. Jisung percaya akan keabsahan dongeng. Termasuk monster di bawah tempat tidur.

“Monster itu enggak ada.”

“Ada!”

Cukup. Berdirilah ia dari tepi tempat tidur susun. Kembali dilayangkannya pandangan terakhir pada Jisung yang tetap bersikukuh. “Nyonya Choi yang bilang. Itu enggak ada.” Nada Yejin lebih tajam, penuh penekanan. Tuhan, ia rasa kepalanya migrain mendadak. “Aku mau bikin susu di dapur. Mau titip?”

“Enggak usah. Monsternya enggak suka susu.”

_Orang ini._

“... ya udah.”

Percuma berdebat dengan Jisung dalam mode keras kepalanya, bisa-bisa kepalamu yang sakit duluan. Kaki sang gadis kecil melangkah menuju pintu, menatap sekilas Jisung yang berbaring di kasur terbawah ranjang susun. Penghuni-penghuni kamar Jisung sebelumnya pergi, sebagian karena insiden Seungmin Si Teman Khayalan Jisung, sebagian karena sudah menemukan orang tua baru. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, rasanya tiap gesturnya tengah diawasi dengan seksama. Belum lagi instingnya yang berkata bahwa ia harus berada di sisi Jisung malam ini, menjaganya dan memastikan anak lelaki itu baik-baik saja, entah kenapa.

Mungkin karena Yejin terlalu banyak berpikir.

Ah, masa hanya karena cerita tidak masuk akal Jisung ia sampai begini?

Gelengan kepala keras sebelum ia berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Satu tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu sementara yang lain mencari saklar. Baru saja jarinya mendarat di saklar lampu, perkataan Jisung kembali menghentikannya.

“Bisa tolong jangan matiin lampunya?”

“Loh, kenapa?”

“Monsternya enggak suka gelap.”

Yejin memutar mata jengah. “Ya, ya. Terserahlah. Mimpi indah.”

Pintu ditutup. Yejin sudah pergi. Barulah sosok hitam dengan bola mata hijau terang merayap keluar dari kolong tempat tidur, berdiri menjulang di sisi ranjang kayu Jisung. Sang monster di bawah tempat tidur. Monster yang datang sejak tiga hari yang lalu, berada di sisinya selama Jisung tidur. Anak lelaki itu mengulaskan senyum pada sang monster sebelum menghela napas kecewa.

“Yejin enggak percaya.”

Mata sosok hitam itu berkedip, menatap Jisung seperti anak kecil. Anak lelaki itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit sebelum mengulurkan tangan, mengelus sosok tersebut penuh sayang (kulit monster ternyata tidak sekasar yang ia pikir, betul kan, apa yang orang katakan tentang monster itu tidak benar!). Ia tidak paham dengan Yejin, terkadang, biarpun gadis kecil itu adalah orang terdekatnya di panti asuhan selain Tuan dan Nyonya Choi. Buktinya, gadis itu dulu memaksanya berbicara dengan Seungmin karena Seungmin itu tidak nyata. Padahal Seungmin itu ada! Nyata! Seungmin mengikutinya sampai sekolah dan membisikkannya jawaban-jawaban teman. Seungmin juga yang membuat guru menyebalkan di kelas Jisung tidak pernah masuk lagi ke kelas (dan tidak pernah datang ke sekolah juga! Ia senang! Tapi mengapa banyak guru-guru yang memasang raut sedih dan menangis karenanya?). Sayangnya Seungmin sekarang sudah tidak mau main dengannya lagi. Ia kesepian dan monster ini muncul.

Padahal monster ini baik. Kenapa respon Yejin begitu dingin?

Padahal dipikirnya, Yejin akan mau berteman dengan sang monster, sebagaimana Yejin berteman baik dengannya. Kasihan monster ini. Dia pasti kesepian. Anak-anak lain yang ia kenalkan pada sang monster sudah pergi di pagi harinya (dan ia tidak tahu alasannya apa, sudah diadopsi tanpa bilang-bilang padanya, mungkin?). Jisung merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian di atas kasur, dilayangkannya tatap terakhir pada sang monster, begitu juga senyumnya.

“Enggak apa. Masih ada aku kok.”

Kemudian anak lelaki itu menarik selimut dan menutup mata. Tertidur hingga ditarik lelap.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jisung, sosok hitam itu tersenyum lebar. Senyum berbahaya. [***]


End file.
